zonewarfandomcom-20200213-history
Zone co. Station or Resuply Stores
|} Zone co. or known earlier of the game as Zone co. Portable Resuply Stores '- is an organization first appear in Zone 3 Episode 1. Members 'Lucy Lucy (along with Natascha) is the founder and the leader of Zone co. They run the business when they are still young (arround 17 or bit older). Her task is to take care goods and other business related things. 'Natascha' Natascha is Lucy's best friend. As explained above, she and Lucy are the founder of Zone co. Her task is to help Lucy when she is busy or when she needs some help 'ZoneGuy' The ZoneGuy is a new member of Zone co. He is the main and playable character of the game. 'Ryan' Ryan is the youngest member of Zone co. He is very rude and lazy. Structures and Rooms Original Structures Ahem. The room is part of large room or like meeting room too. And firstly in tavern style alike. Most commonly objects are rounded table with fews are square shapeds. And some sofa wooden and conforter ones. Eh two, yeah really, with black glass long table. Around that corners usually Engineer are practicing or trying new stuff on experimental, dispensers, or sentry, also available for later purchases. And a small room for kiosk and glass like cupboard or thingy with long LED, for lightings. It used for store weapons and Scrap Metals. Also bedrooms. One or two with hot tube specially girls. There are two bathe tube there. While the other one with the room with Medic, Russell, Ryan, one slot missing. While the other with only normals bathrooms... Enggie, Pyro or Roger, and Demos or Demoer. The other are the ZoneGuys, soemtime Ryan, Boy the Snipers, and blank slots. Oh, Francis! He sometime only plays or upgrading his Sapper and/or Myth Sync, Zonebies version of Electro Sappers. Penthouse Structures First floor (and basement for Scrap Metals, Warehouses, and Store Cars, or just for other Enggie's tool and an elevator, and aditional for vehicles) is a long Red Carpet, near the walls are painting or other converence or other! purposes. Near the elevator, there is a Receptionist Table, and sometime bouncer (could be the Good S.T.A.R. bouncer during the First visit and who gave Widowmaker pistol a dart projectile, ummm bullet, yeah!). And also a secret entrance to Medic's lab and Security and Surviliance rooms, but it seem that Francais don't know about this room. Second floor (or 1,5 floor was only warehouse accessible from vehicles or cars elevator) was the club room. Outside (oh, right! And with glass doors as the outside wall or just border between out and interiors) there are small, long pool. And some long thingy for relax purposes and small tables. Sometime Ryan and Jessica are there. Inside, there are some rent(able) bedrooms, oar simply called "Beds for Rent" by Lucy. And a private hot tube for relaxation too Story-related Events Takeover new Penthouse During episode (potentially 11 or 12, during second visit to Downtown), the most part of the City/Downtown belongs to the S.T.A.R.s and Police and other Governments seem has been out from the city. And the rest of the Downtown belong to the Conspirators (mostly M.A.D. Robots maker, and spelled or read by Ryan simply Mad Robots Maker). During Zone 10 on that episode, the Zone co. members (Natascha and Francais is missing and it seem they, helped by Michavelli are on an ID Theft-based operation. But Michavelli appear during the battle outside and not entering the inside, and it's the second boss fight that is in Indoor or Interior (-based). After successfully finish the Zone, they awarded with the ex-S.T.A.R.s Penthouse and named it to the Penthouse of the Zone co. owned by Lucy. Popularity arround the Downtown Quite known about this. Mostly first known man or member was Ryan (before the female counterparts joins), because of his hobby buying or reading newspaper (sometime and rarely comics). His favorite newspaper station (or channels) is (or are) "Bonk!! Discovery and other" and usually also shipped or bundle(ed) with comics. Just like a baseballer like him fighting zombies. And soon, the company is bought to Helix Inc, with new or featured Helix copter, for delivery purposes. Lucy also know about this and using the Helix delivery services for this. Ryan bit upset (or angry) because the new owner of his favorite newspaper doesn't include any comics and the baseballer one (even without last volume or episode). Ryan often goes to Downtown to check this, only to knowing that the Helix Inc was behind, or founded, or just led by the S.T.A.R.s boys, he throw his baseball balls with note "Jerk!" or rarelt "Stupid! Stupid! You are a STUPID!" And just running away, telling Lucy about this! But not finished yet about this, the S.T.A.R.s attack the Stores and the War begin with cutscene in comic strip style (bit more cartoonish than normal, or just sketches) like Russell reloading his Minigun, Lucy "Crack" - cracking his, mmm. Her shotgun, Enggie prepare with Scrap metals (just one of Ryan's work with note "Alert! FREE Scrap Metals for situation like this") And Ryan seem to be stealing or stole some baseball balls, and the ZoneGuy prepare his weapons. End with button "Prepare for War!". Updates and Important Episodes related to Zone co. More, or See also here, Planned and Potentially title and event updates Trivia * Lucy was the founder of Zone co. but she only or just saying that founder was Natascha, she was only assistant or was only helping on Pricing and Goods * Almost all of the Zone co. members are insane (other than the 2 first girls, ZoneGuy, Russell, and Michavelli. And the most insanely was Pyro, Rex, Demo, and Enggie. Oh, and the Medic and his (mostly) fail calculation * Just before any member joins (other than the 2 first girls) it seem they sell goods to Adventurer or Mercenary.. at least before them or they are possessed or mind controlled by enemy (from the technology, it's seem M.A.D. is behind this) * It also seem that the Pyro imagination was not always strike through his mind, he sometime sees real fire just almost burning his hands. The Enggie help him get rid of it, and starting to play with real, smaller, and safer fire * The most of time Pyro and Enggie spend time of chatting was in Rooftops, near sniper outpost/tower * It's unknown when other 2 female counterpart joins, Zone co. still sell goods to mercenary, because most of them attack the player when approached (mostly before the ZoneGuy joined Zone co.), but friendly Mercenary equiped with sword (mostly found it in the Forest) and Shield near their arm (the foldable part and could be border between arm and hands, of human anatomy, not the bone one) that help the ZoneGuy in Episode 2 - The Night at the Hometown, and the attack of Zonebies.. and Aaarrr-less Zonebies (can be found at the end of Episode 2) * Most of members of Zone co. and mostly Ryan, Russell, and Enggie... says or calls Lucy "Greeds" just because giving goods item expensive (through she is telling that the real price in the Downtown is expansive-er than she sells it here) Category:Company Category:Factions Category:Thingy on the first Game Category:Store Items